Pläne (Kapitel)
"Pläne" ist das erste Kapitel des vierzehnten Bandes Stadt des Verderbens. Gleichzeitig ist es das neunte Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Pedron Niall erhält Berichte von seinem vorgeblichen und seinem geheimen Spionagemeister. Zusammen mit letzterem konstruiert er einige Gerüchte, um die Aes Sedai in Verruf zu bringen. Morgase ist mit ihrem vorgeblichen Hofstaat auf der Jagd. Obwohl sie keine der Frauen mag, hält sie sie bei Laune, da sie von ihnen viele Gerüchte erfährt. Handlung Pedron Niall Abdel Omerna, offiziell ein niederes Mitglied des Rats der Gesalbten, aber im Geheimen der Spionagemeister der Kinder des Lichts, steht vor Pedron Niall und muss sich dessen Vorhaltungen anhören. * Abdel Omerna: Strahlt Selbstvertrauen und GElassenheit aus. hochgewachsen, respekteinflößend, kühnes, furchtloses Gesicht, kräfiges Kinn, weißes, welliges Haar an den Schläfen. Dunkle Augen, die gewohnt zu sein scheinen, auch das schlimmste Schlachtfeld unbeeindruckt zu mustern und zu beurteilen. Lordhauptmann. Ist angeblich ein eher niedrigstehendes Mitglied des Rats der gesalbten, in Wirklichkeit aber der Leiter der Spionageabteilung der Kinder des Lichts. * Die Feuerwerker sind aus Tarabon geflohen und wollen in Amadicia ein neues Gildehaus eröffnen. Niall ist wütend, da Omerna eine Gruppe von Feuerwerkern nach Amador gelassen hat. Er weist ihn darauf hin, dass Tarabon unter Quarantäne steht und niemand hinein oder hinaus darf. Omerna bleibt gelassen und erklärt, dass Feuerwerker überallhin reisen, und dass sie ein Gildehaus in Amadicia errichten wollen. Er findet es praktisch, dass sie überall willkommen sind, da man somit leicht Agenten in Herrenhäuser und Paläste schmuggeln könnte. Niall ist davon nicht überzeugt, da die Feuerwerker alles Taraboner sind. Das Land ist von Chaos übersät und er will solche Leute nicht auf die Welt loslassen. Er erklärt, dass sie wie jeder andere behandelt werden, der die Grenze überqueren will. Er fordert, dass sie abgeschoben werden. Omerna widerspricht und sagt, dass ihre Dienste die Gerüchte wert wären, die sie verbreiten, und dass es ihnen Prestige bringen würde, wenn es ein Gildehaus der Feuerwerker in Amadicia gäbe, da das in Cairhien aufgegeben wurde und das in Tanchico seiner Meinung nach sicher auch. Niall bemüht sich um Ruhe, da er weiß, dass es keinen Sinn hat, Omerna anzuschreien. Er erklärt, dass die Feuerwerker nur unter sich bleiben und niemanden an sich heran lassen. Omerna erklärt, dass er sicher einen Weg finden wird, doch Niall will nichts davon hören und besteht darauf, dass seine Befehle befolgt werden. Dann fragt er, welche wichtigen Neuigkeiten der Spionagemeister sonst noch zu berichten hat. Omerna zögert und erzählt dann, dass die Berichte über Drachenverschworene in Altara mehr als nur Gerüchte seien und sie sich vielleicht auch schon in Murandy befinden. Er will sie und die Aes Sedai in Salidar gleichzeitig schlagen, doch Niall unterbricht ihn und erklärt, er solle ihm die Befehle überlassen, und nur seine Arbeit machen. Omerna beherrscht sich weiterhin und sagt, Mattin Stepaneos will sich den Kindern des Lichts anschließen. Niall erklärt trocken, dass das erfreulich wäre. Während der "Unruhen" hatte sich der König von Illian durchgesetzt und dafür gesorgt, dass die ursprüngliche Grenze zwischen Amadicia und Altara wieder auf ihren ursprünglichen Verlauf festgeschrieben wurde. * Die "Unruhen" sind der Weißmantelkrieg gewesen. * Die Illianer unter Mattin Stepaneos hatten bei Soremaine die Überzahl an Soldaten und die günstigere Ausgangsstellung, doch sie wurden trotzdem geschlagen und er gefangen genommen. Niall weiß, dass der König sicher nicht vergessen hat, dass er damals bei Soremaine unterlag und gefangen genommen wurde und nur die Standfestigkeit der "Getreuen" dafür sorgte, dass Altara nicht in die Hände der Kinder des Lichts fiel. Niall ist auch sicher, dass er eine Aes Sedai-Beraterin hat, die er versteckt hält. Trotzdem hatte Niall ihm eine Delegation geschickt, doch wenn der König sich ihm jetzt freiwillig anschließt, wäre das sehr günstig. Niall fordert den Spionagemeister auf, schnell fortzufahren. Omerna lässt sich trotzdem Zeit und berichtet ausschweifend. * Rand hat seinen Herrschaftsbereich in Andor nicht über Caemlyn heraus ausgedehnt. Sein schneller Angriffszug ist endlich ins Stocken gekommen. * Die Grenzlande werden sich wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell den Kindern des Lichts anschließen, um gegen den Wiedergeborenen Drachen zu ziehen. Einige Lords von Shienar, Kandor und Arafel haben sich gegen ihre Herrscher gestellt und die Königin von Saldaea hat sich aufs Land zurückgezogen, weil sie das gleiche befürchtet. * Die Herrscher von Altara, Murandy und Ghealdan sind bereit sich den Kindern anzuschließen, müssen das aber noch geheimhalten, um die Aes Sedai zu beschwichtigen. ** Alliandre von Ghealdan weiß, dass sie die Kinder braucht, damit sie nicht so schnell gestürzt wird wie ihre Vorgänger ** Tylin und Roedran hoffen, dass die Unterstützung der Kinder ihre Macht festigt und aus ihnen wirkliche Herrscher macht. * In Amadicia kommen viel mehr Rekruten zu den Kindern wie sonst. * Die Drachenverschworenen plündern nur an den Grenzen Dörfer und Güter, doch man kann sie sicher mit den Soldaten von Ailron schnell zurück nach Ghealdan treiben. * Die Gefängnisse sind überfüllt mit Spionen und Schattenfreunden aus Tar Valon. Außerdem werden viele Frauen verhört, doch man konnte bisher nur zwei Aes Sedai finden. * Der Flüchtlingsstrom aus Tarabon hat deutlich nachgelassen. Niall hört ihm nur gerade aufmerksam genug zu, dass er an den richtigen Stellen nickt. Er weiß, dass Omerna ein fähiger Offizier ist, doch nur, wenn man ihm sagt, was er tun soll. Für einen Spionagemeister ist er zu leichtgläubig. * Omerna war ein fähiger Offizier gewesen, solange ihm jemand sagte, was er tun solle, aber in seiner augenblicklichen Position war diese Leichtgläubigkeit denn doch eine Zumutung. * Entweder erfand er verwickelte Gründe für das Geschehene oder er griff die auf der Straße aufgeschnappten Gerüchte auf und schluckte sie voll und ganz. ... es war ein schlecht gehütetes Geheimnis, dass er bereits riesige Summen verschleudert hatte, um nicht weniger als drei angebliche Hörner von Valere zu erwerben. Jedesmal hatte er das Ding aufs Land gebracht und tagelang darauf herumgepustet, bis selbst er zugeben musste, dass keinerlei tote Helden der Legenden aus ihren Gräbern her geritten waren. Er ist ein Mann, der entweder merkwürdige Begründungen für Ereignisse findet, oder aber jedes Gerücht glaubt, das er irgendwo auf der Straße aufschnappt. Und auch wenn er oft Fehlschläge hinnehmen muss, führt das nicht dazu, dass er klüger wird. Als Omerna schließlich fertig ist, lobt Niall ihn für seine Tüchtigkeit und verabschiedet ihn. Er trägt ihm auf, seinen Sekretär Balwer zu schicken. Omerna verbeugt sich, doch dann fällt ihm noch etwas ein und er zieht drei versiegelte Nachrichten aus dem Taubenschlag hervor, die am Morgen für Niall kamen. Er wartet darauf, weil er zweifellos wissen will, was darin steht, doch Niall schickt ihn weg und erinnert ihn noch einmal an Balwer. Gezwungenermaßen geht Omerna. Niall betrachtet die kleinen Hülsen. In der letzten Zeit kamen nie gute Neuigkeiten in den Sonderbotschaften. Er zieht ein zerknittertes Blatt aus einer Mappe und betrachtet die Zeichnung von Rands Kampf mit dem anderen Mann am Himmel von Falme. All seine Pläne bezüglich des Wiedergeborenen Drachen sind fehlgeschlagen und er weiß, dass er ihn nur noch durch einen Attentäter erledigen lassen kann, doch auch dabei darf er nicht zu überstürzt vorgehen. Balwer erscheint hinter ihm. Niall dreht sich zu ihm um und fragt, ob der unscheinbare Schreiber daran glaubt, dass das Horn von Valere tote Helden aus dem Grab zurückrufen wird, um die Welt zu retten. * Sebban Balwer: seinem Aussehen nach scheint es fast unmöglich, dass sich Balwer überhaupt bewegen konnte, ohne dass ein trockenes Rascheln von seinem Kommen kündete. Alles an ihm war schmal und verhärmt, die braune Jacke hing ihm von den knochigen Schultern herunter und seine Beine wirkten, als könnten sie unter seinem geringen Gewicht brechen. Er bewegte sich wie ein Vogel, der von Ast zu Ast hüpft. Balwer antwortet, dass es sein könnte oder auch nicht, doch er selbst will sich nicht darauf verlassen. Niall fragt, ob er daran glaubt, dass Mattin Stepaneos sich den Kindern des Lichts anschließen wird. Ballwer sagt, es wäre möglich, doch er hat auch erfahren, dass der König von Illian mit der Weißen Burg in Verbindung steht und sich zu etwas unbekanntem bereiterklärt hat. Sebban Balwer ist der eigentliche Spionagemeister der Kinder des Lichts. Der leichtgläubige Abdel Omerna, dessen Posten als Spionagemeister eigentlich ein streng gehütetes Geheimnis sein sollte, und doch allen bekannt ist, dient nur zur Ablenkung. Balwer, der selbst nichts glaubt, und somit auch niemals die Wahrheit durch seine eigene Meinung verschleiert, ist weitaus besser geeignet, den Posten wirklich zu führen. * In Wahrheit diente dieser Narr Omerna nur zur Ablenkung, ein Dummkopf, der selbst nicht wusste, dass er in Wirklichkeit die Maske war, hinter der sich der wirkliche Meister aller Spione in der Festung des Lichts verbarg. * Sebban Balwer: ein Mann, hinter dem niemand so etwas vermuten würde, und selbst wenn man ihn als den eigentlichen Amtsinhaber bezeichnete, würde niemand es glauben. * Wenn Omerna alles glaubte, so glaubte Balwer nichts. Vielleicht glaubte er noch nicht einmal an Schattenfreunde oder an den Dunklen König. Falls Balwer irgend etwas im Sinn hatte, dann war es das Belauschen anderer. Er blickte ihnen vorzugsweise heimlich über die Schultern, lauschte ihrem Geflüster und grub ihre Geheimnisse aus. Natürlich hätte er jedem anderen Herrn genauso treu gedient wie Niall, aber das war auch gut so. Was Balwer erfuhr, war niemals von dem gefärbt, was er für die Wahrheit hielt oder was er sich wünschte. Da er nichts glaubte, war er um so besser imstande, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Niall fragt, ob es etwas neues aus den Grenzlanden gibt. Balwer berichtet, dass Bashere sich in Caemlyn befindet mit angeblich dreißigtausend Mann, doch Balwer denkt, es ist nur die Hälfte. Niall denkt, dass Tenobia sich vermutlich deshalb auf dem Land vor seinen Abgesandten verbirgt. Balwer berichtet weiter und seine Informationen über die gleichen Dinge, von denen auch Omerna gesprochen hat, kommen Niall weitaus sinnvoller und wahrscheinlicher vor. * Die "Unruhen" in den Grenzlanden sind nur Streitigkeiten darüber, ob Rand der wirkliche Wiedergeborene Drache ist. Sie haben in Shienar begonnen, als der Stein von Tear fiel. Dies hält Niall für die Bestätigung, dass die Aes Sedai ihre Finger im Spiel haben. * Rand ist tatsächlich nur in Caemlyn, aber Niall versteht nicht, warum er nicht weiter zieht, obwohl er Bashere, die Aiel und die Aes Sedai hat. * Die Drachenverschworenen plündern im Norden Amadicias, doch sie wollen ihre Eroberungen nur halten und töten jeden, der sich weigert, sich zum Propheten zu bekennen. * Ailrons Soldaten haben ihren Rückzug beendet, weil der Prophet seinen Vormarsch beendet hat. * Die Herrscher von Altara, Murandy und Ghealdan halten die Abgesandten der Kinder nur mit durchschaubaren Ausreden hin. Niall denkt, dass sich alles für Rand günstig zu entwickeln scheint, doch er konnte schon immer am besten Handeln, wenn er mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Er überlegt, ob es Zeit wäre, die Gerüchte von Drachenverschworenen in Andor zu verbreiten und vielleicht auch in Illian. Er plant, einige Überfälle auf illianische Dörfer zu verursachen, falls das Heer aus Tear Mattin Stepaneos noch nicht auf die Seite der Kinder bringt. Doch die Stärke dieses Heeres bereitet ihm Sorgen. Es ist so groß, dass es die Menschen vielleicht nicht zu den Kindern des Lichts treibt, sondern sie statt dessen dazu bringt, für Rand zu marschieren. Aber er hält nicht alles für verloren. Tarabon und Arad Doman sind für Rand genauso wertlos wie für ihn. Saldaea könnte für ihn verloren sein, doch er glaubt das noch nicht, und die anderen Grenzlande brauchen nur einen kleinen Stoß. Der König von Illian hatte immer schon gern zwei Seiten gleichzeitig bedient, und Niall glaubt, man müsste ihn eben zwingen, sich richtig zu entscheiden. Murandy und Altara können ebenfalls auf die richtige Seite gebracht werden, aber Andor würde sich auf jeden Fall zur Wehr setzen. Balwers Agenten hatten es in Tear geschafft, Estanda und Tedosian dazu zu bringen, sich Darlins Rebellion anzuschließen und der Spionagemeister glaubt, dass ihm in Andor und Cairhien das gleiche gelingen wird. Außerdem würde Eamon Valda in spätestens zwei Monaten nach Amadicia zurückkehren und dann hat Niall den größten Teil der Streitkräfte versammelt, um sie einzusetzen, wie er es für sinnvoll hält. Er findet, dass viel für ihn spricht, er braucht nur Zeit. Niall erbricht die Siegel der Nachrichten. Balwer sieht missbilligend aus, denn es gefällt ihm nicht, wenn der Kommandierende Lordhauptmann Nachrichten erhält, die er selbst nicht vorher lesen konnte. Die erste Nachricht kommt von Varadin, einem Teppichhändler, der Niall bereits während der "Unruhen" gute Dienste geleistet hat und bisher einer seiner besten Agenten war. * Varadin: einer der besten unter Nialls persönlichen Agenten. Ein Teppichhändler, der ihm bereits während der "Unruhen" gute Dienste geleistet hatte, als er seine Waren in Altara, Murandy und Illian verkauft hatte. Was er dabei verdient hatte, ermöglichte es ihm, sich als reicher Händler in Tanchico niederzulassen, wo er regelmäßig kostbare Teppiche und Weine an die Paläste des Königs und des Panarchen lieferte, und immer hielt er dort die Augen und Ohren weit offen. Es ist die erste Nachricht seit einem Jahr, die Varadin schickt, und Niall erkennt darin das Gefasel eines Irren, der von fliegenden Kreaturen, angeleinten Aes Sedai und der Hailene faselt. Niall zerknüllt die Nachricht, denn er ist sicher, dass der Mann durch das Chaos in seinem Land dem Wahnsinn verfallen ist. Ärgerlich fragt er Balwer, was der noch für ihn hat. Er denkt daran, dass die Lage für ihn ungünstig werden könnte, wenn Bashere Rands Heer befehligt. Balwer sieht den zerknüllten Zettel nicht an, doch Niall weiß, dass der Mann ihn sich holen wird, falls er ihn nicht verbrennt. Balwer berichtet, dass die Ogier sich hastig verhalten und es Treffen zwischen Abgesandten der Stedding gibt. Außerdem sind außergewöhnlich viele Schiffe des Meervolkes an den Südhäfen, ohne dass sie dort Handel treiben. Niall fragt, worauf sie warten, doch das Meervolk ist zu verschlossen, also weiß Balwer es nicht. Als nächstes berichtet Balwer zögernd, dass Rand teilweise am gleichen Tag in Caemlyn, Tear und Cairhien gesehen wurde. Er sagt, es gäbe verlässliche Berichte, doch Niall erklärt, dass die Aes Sedai vermutlich mehrere Männer haben, die wie er aussehen und so diese Gerüchte heraufbeschworen haben. Doch Balwer besteht darauf, dass seine Informationen verlässlich sind. Niall fragt nach der interessantesten Neuigkeit und Balwer erzählt, dass es Informationen aus zuverlässigen Quellen gibt, dass die Rebellen-Aes Sedai aus Salidar behaupten, die Rote Ajah hätte Logain dazu gebracht, sich zum Falschen Drachen zu erklären. Er vermutet, dass sie allen Herrschern das gleiche erzählen. Niall betrachtet die Flaggen seiner Feinde an der Wand, von denen nur wenige ihn einmal besiegt haben. Er ist alt, doch er glaubt, dass er noch nicht zu alt ist, um das von ihm begonnene zu beenden. * Als die Heere mitten in der Nacht in der Nähe von Moisen aneinander geraten waren, während der Zeit der "Unruhen" Niall fragt sich, ob er sich geirrt hat und die Burg tatsächlich gespalten ist und ob es bei ihrer Auseinandersetzung um Rand geht. Er vermutet, dass viele Kinder des Lichts sich Jaichim Carridins Plan anschließen würden, die Aes Sedai in Salidar zu vernichten, da es ihnen günstig erscheint, doch Nialls Meinung nach denken sie nicht weit genug voraus. Er ist froh, dass Eamon Valda noch nicht in Amadicia ist. Außerdem fürchtet er auch die Reaktion von Rhadam Asunawa, dem Hochinquisitor der Zweifler. Der Mann würde am liebsten alles und jeden vernichten, der auch nur das geringste mit der Weißen Burg zu tun hat und somit die Auseinandersetzung zu einer zwischen den Aes Sedai und den Kindern des Lichts machen. Niall überlegt, dass sein Irrtum sogar von Vorteil sein könnte, denn es wäre möglich, der Weißen Burg somit unheilbaren Schaden zufügen und die Aes Sedai gegeneinander aufbringen. Außerdem würde dann auch Rand ins Schwanken kommen, ohne dass Niall sich weit von der Wahrheit entfernen müsste. Ohne die Flaggen aus den Augen zu lassen konstruiert Niall seinen neuen Plan. Er erklärt, dass die Spaltung der Weißen Burg möglich ist. Die Schwarze Ajah hat sich erhoben, die Sieger halten die Burg und die Verlierer haben sich in Salidar gesammelt. Es ist eigentlich Blasphemie in den Augen der Kinder des Lichts, was er sagt, da für sie alle Aes Sedai Schattenfreunde sind. Niall trägt Balwer auf, zu verbreiten, dass die Aes Sedai der Weißen Burg die Schwarze Ajah sind und dass Rand ihre Marionette und der Vasall der Schwarzen Ajah ist. Er denkt über einen plausiblen Grund nach, den er der Öffentlichkeit nennen kann, warum er die Aes Sedai in Salidar bisher nicht angegriffen hat. Seine Abgesandten haben bisher verbreitet, dass er die Bedrohung durch Rand für zu wichtig hielt, um sich mit ihnen zu befassen. Er versucht eine glaubhafte Geschichte zu konstruieren, doch sein Erfindungsreichtum versagt. Balwer schlägt vor, zu verbreiten, dass die Aes Sedai den Kommandierenden Lordhauptmann um Gnade angefleht haben und um seinen Schutz bitten. Er geht so weit, vorzuschlagen, dass sie angeboten hätten, für ihre Sünden zu büßen und ihre Zugehörigkeit zu den Aes Sedai zu widerrufen. Niall sieht ihn kalt an und erklärt, dass er solche Aussagen eher von Omerna erwartet hätte. Er merkt, dass Balwer beleidigt ist, und der Sekretär erwidert, dass es genau diese Gerüchte sind, die auf den Straßen erzählt werden und denen die Menschen glauben schenken. Niall fragt, wie er das den Menschen erzählen will, und Balwer wendet ein, dass es sich nur um ein Gerücht handeln würde. Niall sieht ihn hart an und Balwer gibt nach. Er schlägt vor, vier verschiedene Gerüchte zu verbreiten, weil selbst die einfachsten Geschichten nach und nach immer weiter ausgeschmückt werden. Er will die Formulierung dieser Gerüchte so wählen, dass sie wirken, als würden sie sich gegenseitig bestätigen. # Die Spaltung der Burg wurde durch einen Aufstand der Schwarzen Ajah hervorgerufen. # Die Schwarzen Ajah haben gewonnen und beherrschen die Burg. # Die Aes Sedai in Salidar, von den Ereignissen aufgeschreckt und abgestoßen, widerrufen ihre Eide als Aes Sedai. # Sie haben sich an Niall gewandt und um Gnade und Schutz gebeten. Niall ist zufrieden und sagt, dass Balwer es so machen soll. Er hofft, dass er noch lange genug lebt, um zu sehen, wie der Falsche Drache gestürzt und die Welt vereinigt wird, um bei Tarmon Gai'don zu kämpfen. Er glaubt zwar nicht, dass er bis zur Letzten Schlacht überleben wird, doch er denkt, dass er zumindest bis zur Vereinigung der Nationen noch da sein wird. Er fordert Balwer auf, Gawyn und Elayne Trakand findet und nach Amador bringt. Balwer schlägt zögerlich vor, auf Morgase Druck auszuüben, da sie seit einem Monat Ausflüchte findet, um sich nicht entscheiden zu müssen. Niall unterbricht ihn und erklärt, dass es ihm auch lieber wäre, Morgase hätte sich sofort entschieden. Doch sie macht sich jeden Tag mehr von ihm abhängig, den sie als sein Gast verbringt und irgendwann wird ihr klar werden, dass alle Welt glaubt, dass sie mit ihm verbündet ist und sie wird so in seinem Netz gefangen sein, dass sie sich nicht mehr befreien kann. Aber niemand kann dann behaupten, dass sie gezwungen wurde. Balwer nickt zustimmen und Niall entlässt ihn. Er weiß, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hat, doch er kann sich keine Eile erlauben. Er weiß, dass Morgase zu geschickt und klug ist, um sich von ihm schnell in die Falle locken zu lassen. Morgase Trakand Morgase ist auf Falkenjagd. Der "Hofstaat", den man ihr genehmigt hat, besteht aus einigen adligen Damen von Ailrons Hof. Begleitet werden sie immer von einem Wachtrupp Weißmäntel, angeblich zu ihrem Schutz, doch eigentlich um sie zu bewachen. Eine der Damen namens Laurain fächelt Morgase etwas Kühlung zu und schwärmt, wie stolz sie darauf sein muss, dass ihr Sohn Galad zu den Weißmänteln gehört und so schnell im Rang aufgestiegen ist. Morgase bewahrt angestrengt ihre ruhige Miene. Sie hat davon erst am Vortag erfahren. Und obwohl Niall erklärt hat, dass Galad sicher ist, und sie leider nicht besuchen könnte, weiß Morgase, dass das gar nicht der Fall ist. Sie glaubt sogar, er könnte noch mehr in Gefahr sein als Elayne und Gawyn. Sie ist sicher, dass Niall - obwohl er es nie offen aussprechen würde - ihr mit Galad gedroht hat. Gleichmütig erklärt sie, dass sie sich für ihn freuen würde, doch er sei nicht ihr Sohn sondern Taringails. Damit will sie bezwecken, dass Niall glaubt, ihr würde nicht so viel an Galad liegen, sondern mehr an ihren anderen Kindern. Sie macht eine abwertende Bemerkung über den Wein, den Niall ihnen mitgegeben hat, um den Frauen zu zeigen, dass sie mutig genug ist, Niall in einigen Dingen herauszufordern. Außerdem stärkt es ihr Selbstwertgefühl. Marande Algoran reitet zu ihr und erzählt, dass Rand den Löwenthron wie eine Trophäe herumzeigt. Sie ist eine einflussreiche, mächtige Frau, doch Morgase bleibt unbekümmert. Sie macht eine abfällige Bemerkung, dass es gefährlich sei, einen Löwen zu jagen, da diese Männer immer töten würden. Marande lächelt nur und erzählt weiter, er würde männlichen Machtlenkern hohe Positionen zuweisen. Die Frauen um Morgase murmeln unsicher und eine scheint fast in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Morgase hat natürlich auch davon gehört, doch sie hofft, dass es sich nur um Gerüchte handelt, da sie sich nicht vorstellen will, wie die Machtlenker die Menschen ihres Landes in Angst und Schrecken versetzen. Morgase bleibt weiterhin ruhig und fragt Marande, ob sie heimlich spionieren würde, doch sie kann die andere Frau nicht treffen. Marande hatte sich dem Druck beugen müssen, eine ihrer Hofdamen zu werden, doch sie zeigt ihren Unmut darüber offen. Jetzt erklärt sie süßlich, dass sie Morgase nur dienen und ihr alle Neuigkeiten aus Andor zur Verfügung stellen will. Dann erzählt sie, dass Rand sich angeblich täglich mit andoranischen Adligen trifft und zählt einige von denen auf, die schon immer gegen Morgase waren. Morgase dankt ihr unbewegt und erklärt, sie hätte genug von der Jagd und wolle in die Stadt zurückkehren. Sie lässt Gill die Männer zusammenrufen, wendet ihr Pferd und reitet los. Die Weißmäntel gruppieren sich sofort um sie, um sie zu begleiten. Marande lächelt triumphierend, doch einige der anderen Damen sehen sie missbilligend an. Morgase weiß, dass einige ihr möglicherweise sogar freiwillig und gern dienen würden, aber sie wohnen nicht gern in der Festung des Lichts. Morgase hätte gern gelächelt, da Marandes Neuigkeiten sie gar nicht so sehr stören, wie sie die Frau glauben machen will. Morgase hätte sie durchaus schon Wochen vorher loswerden können, doch sie ist froh über die Gerüchte aus Andor, vor allem da unter den Namen der Adligen, die Marande genannt hat, keiner derjenigen war, die sie früher in ihrem Thronanspruch unterstützt haben. Sie hofft, dass dies bedeutet, diejenigen würden sie auch jetzt noch unterstützen, wenn sie zurückkehrt. Viele Menschen sind auf der staubigen Straße, die dem bewaffneten Trupp jedoch schnell aus dem Weg gehen. Die meisten von ihnen wirken wie Flüchtlinge. Sie betrachtet Norowhin, der wie immer an ihrer Seite reitet. Jedes mal bei ihren Ausflügen begleitet er sie als Kommandant des Wachtrupps und jedes mal versucht sie, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Morgase fragt, ob die Menschen vor dem Propheten fliehen, und Norowhin verneint. Sie fragt, wer sie sind und lobt die Weißmäntel für die gute Arbeit, da sie die Menschen immer in Bewegung halten. Norowhin scheint mit sich zu ringen und erklärt schließlich, dass die Menschen vor dem Falschen Drachen fliehen. Sie fragt, warum das so ist, da er hunderte Meilen weit weg ist. Norowhin kämpft wieder mit sich, sie weiß nicht, ob er nach den richtigen Worten sucht oder ihr eigentlich nicht antworten will. Er erklärt, dass sie ihn für den echten Wiedergeborenen Drachen halten und sagen, dass er alle Bande zerrissen hat, wie es geweissagt wurde. Die Menschen würden vor ihren Dienstherren, Lords oder Familien flüchten wie eine Seuche, die vom Wind getragen wird. Morgase betrachtet die verloren und hungrig wirkenden Menschen am Straßenrand und fragt sich sorgenvoll, ob das auch in Andor geschehen würde. Sie will ihn dafür bezahlen lassen, wenn dem so ist. Sie hofft nur, dass die Heilung ihres Landes nicht schlimmer wird als die Krankheit, die es gerade befallen hat. Sie versucht, die Unterhaltung weiter zu treiben, doch Norowhin antwortet nur noch einsilbig. Aber Morgase ist sicher, dass sie ihn leicht erneut dazu bringen kann, mit ihr zu reden, da sie es schon einmal geschafft hat. Sie sieht sich nach dem Paar um, das sie gerade gesehen hat, doch es ist nicht mehr zu sehen. Aber sie weiß, dass sie die Gesichter und ihren Schwur nicht vergessen wird. Charaktere *Pedron Niall *Abdel Omerna *Sebban Balwer *Rhadam Asunawa *Morgase Trakand *Basel Gill *Paitr Conel *Norowhin *Laurain *Altalin *Marande Algoran *Marewin Erwähnt * Ailron * Mattin Stepaneos den Balgar * Rand al'Thor * Alliandre Maritha Kigarin * Tylin Quintara Mitsobar * Roedran Almaric do Arreloa a'Naloy * Artur Falkenflügel * Siuan Sanche * Galldrian su Riatin Rie * Davram Bashere * Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi * Jaichim Carridin * Tedosian * Estanda * Darlin Sisnera * Eamon Valda * Varadin * Logain Ablar * Elayne Trakand * Gawyn Trakand * Martyn Tallanvor * Galad Damodred * Taringail Damodred * Arymilla Marne * Naean Arawn * Jarid Sarand * Lir Baryn * Rahvin - als Gaebril * Pelivar Coelan * Abelle Pendar * Luan * Arathelle Renshar * Ellorien Traemane * Aemlyn Carand Gruppen *Kinder des Lichts **Kommandierender Lordhauptmann **Lordhauptmann **Spionagemeister Erwähnt * Gilde der Feuerwerker * Rat der Gesalbten * Drachenverschworene * Prophet des Drachen * Schattenfreunde * Jäger des Horns * Wiedergeborener Drache * Aiel * Ogier * Atha'an Miere * Hand des Lichts - als Zweifler ** Hochinquisitor * Aes Sedai ** Schwarze Ajah * Erster Prinz des Schwertes Orte *Amadicia **Amador ***Festung des Lichts Erwähnt * Tarabon ** Tanchico * Cairhien (Nation) * Murandy * Altara ** Salidar * Illian (Nation) ** Illian (Hauptstadt) * Andor ** Caemlyn * Soremaine * Grenzlande ** Shienar ** Arafel ** Kandor ** Saldaea * Ghealdan * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Stein von Tear * Falme * Aryth-Meer * Stedding * Moisen Gegenstände Erwähnt * Horn von Valere * Krone der Schwerter - als Lorbeerkrone * Löwenthron Ereignisse Erwähnt * Weißmantel-Krieg - als die Unruhen * Blase des Bösen - als lächerliche Gerüchte Sonstige * Hailene Kategorie:Stadt des Verderbens (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Amador Kategorie:Kapitel Amadicia Kategorie:Festung des Lichts